


Gods,Monsters and Witches

by Khaleeki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asoiaf Characters as gods, Greek Gods AU, Multi, Olympians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: The curse of a witch makes all the Olympians of Westeros to become mortals and fall down to earth. The Greek Gods AU no one asked for.





	Gods,Monsters and Witches

Everyone thought it was Zeus, but it wasn’t. It was Poseidon who caused the curse to fall upon the Olympians of Westeros. Zeus was known to have many mistresses and lovers and whores but Zeus’ brother Poseidon was the one who actually fell in love with the red witch of Asshai. He was known to be a frivolous god, cruel and ruthless yet he had fallen in love. The red witch was beautiful, red hair like flames tumbling down her back and skin as white as snow but it was all to deceive the mere eye, for she was actually an old witch trying to bring down Olympus, and she succeeded.

She convinced Poseidon that he could be King of Olympus if he so desired, since he had helped to bring down god Aerys and he was just as strong and just as powerful as his brother Zeus. She planted mistrust and doubts in his head until they clouded his judgement. 

She convinced him that he would win if he gave her his blood. A god’s blood to fulfil the prophecy she had seen in the flames. With his blood in her hands she laughed and laughed and conjured a curse with the help of Hades who wasn’t allowed in Olympus. All who had Olympian blood should be bestowed from their thrones and be thrown to earth with mortal blood running though their veins to live out the rest of their lives.

The clouds holding the Great Keep in the clouds broke apart causing the biggest storm the earth had ever seen. All the gods were taken by surprise as they felt their powers slipping from their hands and as they saw their world disappear form their sight.

***  
Zeus drinks himself half to death at a bar. He no longer cares for mortals, he has long stopped trying to make this world turn. He sits in his mayor’s office the next morning wondering how this compares to being the King of Olympus.

The witch’s curse has made him fat and miserable; he doesn’t feel powerful or strong anymore. Just downhearted, disappointed and discouraged. Since the love of his life Persephone was taken away from him into the underworld he had become a rather a careless god. Drinking too much Igor and Dornish wine, fucking too many mortals and goddesses alike. He thought of her, dragged to the Underworld, the woman supposed to be his wife. She had become a ghost with pale- almost translucent skin with blue yet withering winter roses still interwoven through her hair. She was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. 

His wife Hera now wore the name of Cersei. Her beauty was still intact but she had started to age, something gods never do. She stares at the reflection of the mirror repulsively; the wrinkles adorn her forehead and make two lines along her downcast mouth. She takes a sip of wine from her glass and curses silently the witch who set the curse upon her and her family.

She no longer praises marriage as years ago she would have done, before her marriage to Zeus. Everything had started going to shit and she realized she could not help the mortals because she couldn’t even help herself. She had been a foolish young girl with the promise of eternity lingering in the air. Now she talks to the women. She warns them and tells them that men always lie that they ain’t shit. She tells them to run and she wishes she could take her own advice. 

Her husband had never been loyal, as Zeus or as Robert or as any other form he would take. He probably had hundreds of children with other lesser Goddesses or even worse: mortals. There was once a time where she praised love, she wasn’t always heartless. She thought it was pure and just, like the god of poetry Rhaegar himself. It seems that the grey witches had a different future in store for her. The night her husband whispered another’s name while still inside her, was the day she realized marriage was a lie. It hadn’t broken her heart at all; it had hardened it until it couldn’t break. She the Goddess of marriage and women had turned into dark magic, adding betrayal and fear to her list of virtues. 

She had found refuge in her brother’s arms, who had refused his powers to protect Olympus as a White Cloak. She had cursed him for being so stupid, for leaving her in Olympus while he left beyond. But whenever he came back she went to him and he never refused. She only felt complete when he was with her.  
Her young brother Dionysus has become a dwarf with stubby legs and a jutting forehead. She laughed when she found out and thought that he deserved it. They say his mismatched eyes green and black bring madness to whoever they look upon. He drinks wine in a fancy part of town, two women at his side. He wants to forget the suffering that has filled his immortal life. “Maybe it’s better this way” he thought. Since now he knew that as a mortal he was eventually going to die and the pain would stop once and for all.

***

Poseidon still loves the sea but he could not hate the mortals more. The only mortal he tolerates is Davos, a fisherman with a kind smile and gentle eyes who makes his heart soft even though he doesn’t want to accept it. He is the only person he would save the earth for. The rest are all savages with no brains, he doesn’t understand why before they protected them. They should have let them die. On most nights he sits with his daughter Aether by the fire. She reminds him of the curse too much, one side of her face had been burnt form the fall down to Earth and he always thinks about that moment when he sees her, it hurts him more than anything. They usually talk about the humans. He realizes that she likes them and that she thinks they are good in their hearts. But she is still young, she’ll learn. 

He owns a simple company by the ocean now and when he sits by the bay he can feel the pollution of his domain like a phantom pain, raging that he could not protects his oceans from mortals. All because he had been deceived by the beauty and power of that wicked and heartless witch. He has to hide so the other gods don't kill him, he understands though. He would kill himself too if it wasn't for his daughter. He has become a bitter and skeptic man, hoping one day to be able to take revenge.

Close to Poseidon lives Hestia the goddess of the home, the hearth and the family. She is alone now, she feels empty and lost. Her whole family was broken, that was her power, her virtue, her gift. And she couldn’t even keep her own family together. Each one of her children was strewn across the mortal word and she had no way of knowing where they were. She mourns her broken home and she waits patiently for her children, she waits in the doorway with outstretched arms and a smile. She waits even though she knows they will never return. She has become a shell in her own body, not even sure of where she is. They call her Lady Stoneheart because she has no mercy, whoever steps in her property and isn’t her family suffers her wrath.

Her first son, Apollo goes out every night. Everyone calls him Robb now, he liked the name. He’s charismatic and friendly; he flirts with girls and boys alike and hopes to feel a little alive at night. You will find him in a nightclub on 55th and 3rd, his prophets writhing in the intermittent darkness. Bassline pounding in their ears, liquor coursing in their veins, smoke and strobe lights clouding their eyes. The only console he has is to sing and he does on the street every afternoon but most people don’t give him a second glance. He is dismayed at how humans have lost the appreciation and love for music because they are blinded by money and greed.

He found Demeter not long ago and spends his time with her. Talking about the times in Olympus where she lived in Highgarden and he in Winterfell. She works at a flower shop now, people on Earth call her Margaery and she thought it was a beautiful name. At first she enjoyed it being a mortal and seeing the beauty nature encaptured. Morning dew caught on leaves, fainted rainbows painted in baby blue skies, soft breeze running through your hair. But she isn’t peaceful anymore; she feels the dying earth and with it goes her happiness. She curses the mortals who caused this and curses the witch who made her live her outnumbered live among them.

***  
Artemis spends the night in a jail cell, blood on her knuckles, on her shirt and on her mouth. The smell of metal lingers in the air. She has become bloodthirsty for revenge and for what she calls justice. She in set upon finding the red witch and killing her with her bare hands but then she remember she is only human now. She can’t do things she used to do before. So she goes to work to the animal ward and goes to the fighting pit afterwards. They chant her human name _‘Arya, Arya, Arya’_ hoping to see her win, hoping to see blood. That’s where she met him. A man with cerulean skies in his eyes and thunder in his voice. He fixed things for a living and sometimes Arya hopes he could fix her. Artemis goddess of the hunt of virginity and chastity had fallen in love with a mortal. She didn't know if to cry or laugh. She thought about it for a long time but she wasn’t a goddess anymore she was a mere human being like everyone on Earth. The ethereal fluid Ichor didn’t flow through her veins anymore, now it was crimson blood. She didn’t drink Ambrosia anymore but pure vodka or gin. She wasn’t immortal; she wasn’t fast or strong. 

She is now a human with too many emotions that she can barely keep inside. She had come to notice that mortals feel everything more, stronger, better. Maybe because they are going to die so soon, she thought. Her desire, her love for him is something she had never felt before. It feels like her heart will leap out of her chest. So she lets him touch her and kiss her and caress her because she wants him to, because she loves him. Sometimes she thinks he is the only reason why she is still sane.

Aphrodite was rather amused at how her sister had changed. Her sister who had never shown interest in men, who had always rejected marriage and love, who vowed never to give her heart to anyone, had given it to a mortal. Maybe Cupid had worked after all. It almost makes her laugh but she doesn’t because not so long ago she was the goddess of love. Seeing her sister in love actually warms her heart and makes her smile softly to herself. But that’s not who she is anymore, she doesn’t believe in children’s tales or in love forever and ever. Now she drinks your worship straight from your lips and chases it with a scotch, crashes a cigarette and flicks the ash on the floor. Her coppery hair is still shiny and long and her ivory skin still radiant. She became highly practiced at seduction. She had men jumping through hoops for her. Nothing so pretty could possibly harm you right?

Ares, the one and only god of war had fallen for her trick. He had been blinded by her beauty and her perky breasts and soft skin. She thought she had loved him as well but it had all been an illusion. _Silly girl,_ she scolded herself. The poison had come from her own plump red lips. His face turned purple as he clutched his throat as a trail of blood dripped form his nose. She stared with a smile. In her time of earth she had learned to appreciate her husband Hephaestus, who Zeus had forced her to marry. He wanted to forget all about his time in Olympus and called himself Sandor. She liked spending time with him and hearing him call her ‘little bird’ and liked to sleep on his chest. He was the only one who brought a genuine smile to her face.

Hades likes to call himself Ramsay Bolton. He enjoys being on earth and making the humans suffer. He stalks the streets, hazy in the fog of the streetlamps and he smiles, because people will always believe in death.


End file.
